company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
ABC (United States)/Promos
Campaigns 1969–1970 Meet Us In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) In September ABC promo from Fall 1969.jpg|''Meet Us In September'' (1969) 1970–1971 Abc1970 a.jpg|''Let's Get Together'' (1970) 1971–1974 Abc1973 b.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1971) Abc1972a.jpg|''This is the Place to Be!'' (1972) 1974–1975 What You See on ABC promo from Fall 1974.jpg|''What You See on ABC...'' (1974) 1975-1976 ABC1975_c.jpg|''Welcome to the Bright New World of ABC'' (1975) 1976–1977 abc1976_a.jpg|''Let Us Be the One!'' (1976) 1977–1978 abc1977_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1977) 1978–1979 abc1978_a.jpg|''We're the One!'' (1978) 1979–1980 abc1979_a.jpg|''Still the One!'' (1979) 1980–1981 abc1980_a.jpg|''You and Me and ABC'' (1980) 1981–1982 abc1981_b.jpg|''Now is the Time!'' (1981) abc1981_c.jpg|''...ABC is the Place!'' (1981) 1982–1983 abc1982_a.jpg|''Come On Along!'' (1982) 1983–1984 That Special Feeling.jpg|''That Special Feeling!'' (1983) 1984–1985 We're with You.jpg|''We're With You'' (1984) 1985–1986 abc1985_a.jpg|''You'll Love It'' (1985) 1986–1987 abc1986_a.jpg|''We Belong Together'' (1986) 1987–1990 abc1987_a.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1987) Something's Happening 1988.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1988) Something's Happening 1989.jpg|''Something's Happening'' (1989) 1990–1992 Abc90_a.jpg|"America's Watching" (1990) abc1991_a.jpg|''America's Watching'' (1991) 1992–1993 abc1992_a.jpg|''It Must Be ABC'' (1992) Promos 1960–1962 ABC (US) logo (fall 1960).jpg|First use of stand-alone 'abc' letters, from Fall 1960 promo campaign. ABCTheBugsBunnyShow.PNG|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1960) ABCBugsBunny.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny Show'' (1960) ABCTheFlintstones.jpeg|''The Flintstones'' (1960) ABCSurfSide6.jpg|''Surfside 6'' (1960) ABCMaverick.jpeg|''Maverick'' (1960) ABCCheyenne.jpg|''Cheyenne'' (1960) ABCAdventuresinParadise.jpg|''Adventures in Paradise'' (1960) ABCTopCat.jpg|''Top Cat'' (1961) ABCSundayNightMovie.jpg|''The Sunday Night Movie'' (1962) ABCTheSundayNightMovie.jpeg|''The Sunday Night Movie'' (1962) ABCTheJetsons.jpeg|''The Jetsons'' (1962) ABCStoneyBurke.jpg|''Stoney Burke'' (1962) 1962–1967 abc63 - flintstones.jpg|''The Flintstones'' (1963) abc64 - hollywood palace.jpg|''The Hollywood Palace'' (1965) abc66 - voyage.jpg|''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (1965) abc65 - batman.jpg|''Batman'' (1966) abc66 - batman.jpg|''Batman'' (1966) abc66 - combat.jpg|''Combat'' (1966) abc67 - voyage.jpg|''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (1966) 1967–1969 abc66 - bigvalley.jpg|''The Big Valley'' (1967) 1969–1970 abc69 - FBI.jpg|''The FBI'' abc69 - Survivors.jpg|Harold Robbins' The Survivors 1970–1971 abc70 - wide world of sports.jpg|''ABC's Wide World of Sports'' abc70 - darkshadows.jpg|''Dark Shadows'' abc70 - love.jpg|''Love, American Style'' abc70 - Partridge.jpg|''The Partridge Family'' abc70 - eddie.gif|''The Courtship of Eddie's Father'' 1971–1972 abc71 - Monday Night Sports.jpg|''Monday Night Sports Special'' abc71 - Persuaders.jpg|''The Persuaders'' abc71 - Getting Together.jpg|''Getting Together'' abc71 - Longstreet.jpg|''Longstreet'' 1972–1973 abc72 - Mod Squad.jpg|''The Mod Squad'' abc72 - rookies.jpg|''The Rookies'' abc72 - Paul Lynde.jpg|''The Paul Lynde Show'' 1973–1974 abc73 - Brady Bunch.jpg|''The Brady Bunch'' abc73 - streets.jpg|''The Streets of San Francisco'' abc73 - yogi.jpg|''Yogi's Gang]]'' 1974–1975 abc74 - mama.jpg|''That's My Mama'' ABC Movie Promo 1974.jpg|''The California Kid'' promo - September 25, 1974 1975–1976 abc75 - rookies.jpg|''The Rookies'' ABC75 - Happy Days.jpg|''Happy Days'' abc75 - wonder woman.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' abc75 - Welcome Back, Kotter.jpg|''Welcome Back, Kotter'' abc75 - when things were rotten.jpg|''When Things Were Rotten'' ABC promo Thunderball 1976.jpeg|''Thunderball'' promo - April 24, 1976 abc76 - Captain and Tennille.jpg|''The Captain & Tennille Show'' 1976–1977 ABC76 - Barney Miller.jpg|''Barney Miller'' ABC76 - Baretta.jpg|''Baretta'' ABC76 - Wonder Woman.jpg|''Wonder Woman'' abc76 - Charlie's Angels.jpg|''Charlie's Angels'' abc76 - Nancy Walker.jpg|''The Nancy Walker Show'' 1977–1979 Bandicam 2016-04-25 18-10-19-527.jpg abc77 - Charlie's Angels.jpg|''Charlie's Angels'' abc77 - Nancy Drew.jpg|''Nancy Drew Mysteries'' abc77 - Fish.jpg|''Fish'' abc77 - carterco.gif|''Carter Country'' 1978–1979 abc78 - Family Feud.jpg|''Family Feud]]'' abc78 - Edge of Night.jpg|''The Edge of Night]]'' abc78 - Charlie's Angels.jpg|''Charlie's Angels'' abc78 - Battlestar Galactica.jpg|''Battlestar Galactica'' abc78 - NFL Special.jpg|NFL Football Special 1979–1980 abc79 - Family Feud.jpg|''Family Feud'' abc79 - Charlie's Angels.jpg|''Charlie's Angels'' abc79 - Hart to Hart.jpg|''Hart to Hart'' abc79 - Fridays.jpg|''Fridays'' 1980–1981 abc80 - Charlie's Angels.jpg|''Charlie's Angels'' abc80 - Hart to Hart.jpg|''Hart to Hart'' abc80 - Family Feud.jpg|''All-Star Family Feud'' 1982–1983 ABC82 - Family Feud.jpg|''Family Feud'' 1983–1984 ABC83 - Family Feud.jpg|''Family Feud'' 1990–1992 ABC =After These Messages, We'll Be Right Back= 1990.PNG|''After These Messages, We'll Be Right Back'' bumper from ABC Kids (1990) 2013–present Abc-funny-logo.jpg|''ABC Funny'' (2015-present) Category:ABC (United States) Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Broadcasters Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney